


Promise

by DeathBringer13



Series: First meetings [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, Mages, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBringer13/pseuds/DeathBringer13
Summary: Ravus needed to get rid of the Lucian Mage.Ignis needed to learn what he came to learn and leave.To bad everyone wanted them to be friends...





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This took me months! I keep going back and forth but I managed to finish before my summer ended! Hope you like it.

“He is insufferable!” Ravus commented with the angriest tone of voice his sister had ever heard in months.

It had been a couple of weeks, but all that Ravus could think of was the new mage that came from Insomnia. King Regis and his mother, Queen Sylva, had agreed on sending a fire mage with some attuning to water and ice to Tenebrae. How did a fire wilder could control water too? That was an enigma on its own. It was ridiculous! The two elements were opposites, Ravus never heard of someone who could use both, and less in combat. He might have laughed and called to whoever came up with the idea, an idiot if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

Many people thought it was a joke until the mage showed up and cleaned the floor with everyone that was foolish enough to doubt that he could not do it. He gained the respect of many, but a few- like Ravus- couldn't even stay in the same room as him for more than a few minutes. The urge to fight him was too strong. Water and fire didn't mix after all, and neither did they.

And now his mother had sent him, the Prince and one of the best mages in the kingdom, to go and teach the mage their most powerful healing spells.

To say he was angry didn't come close to the fury he was trying to keep inside but couldn't retain any longer.

“I never saw you so enraged before, what did he ever do to you?” Lunafreya asked softly. Her blue eyes examined him, waiting patiently for his answer.

Ravus turned around. His mismatched eyes looked at her, he opened his mouth, ready to explain his immense hate towards certain mage but nothing came out. “He is just-”

“Just what?” Lunafreya inquired. She was closer to the edge of her sit now, her hands folded on her lap. A smile was forming on her lips.

“He just doesn't seem to understand what respect to his superiors means! He talks to me like I'm some servant! He just calls me Ravus like it's nothing! He refuses to acknowledge that I have won the battle and continues to challenge me, he is stubborn and insolent. He has everyone, even mother, wrapped around his finger and whenever he talks, everyone listens like he is some messenger of the Gods!! I can't believe how can everyone not see what kind of-”

Luna could not contain her laugh anymore. Anything else and her brother was going to explode. His hands were pulling his loose bangs away from his face, his eyes full of anger. He stopped his ranting when Lunafreya interrupted him. “What is so funny?” He demanded.

“Oh, Ravus! I just can’t wait to tell Noct about it.” She laughed. 

Ravus stared at her for a few seconds without receiving any more explanation before deciding to leave her to whatever was on her mind, she will probably tell him later after she calmed down, or he would hear it from Noctis himself.

Noctis was a childhood friend for both of them, and the Prince of Insomnia. He and Lunafreya were promised to each other when they were kids, but with the passing of the years, it was nullified. Both Noctis and Lunafreya saw each other as siblings, and after a few meetings with both monarchs, they convinced everyone that the decision would not change the kingdoms friendship. And so, both Noctis and Luna were free to choose whoever they wanted to marry. 

Many were upset with the final decision including the Council. They wanted both kingdoms to come together and form a strong alliance with one Lucian and one Tenebrae ruling side by side. That was the whole reason they ended up sending a mage to learn each other's magic. 

Ignis Scientia was Noctis future advisor, and one of the most reliable fire wilder he had ever encountered. He was smart, a real genius in combat and strategy, always three to four steps ahead of everyone. Born with a silver tongue and sharp eyes that calculated everything around him, and everyone. All the nobles and servants in the palace treated him with outer respect and followed his every command. 

Just thinking about it sent his blood to boil.

Why was he the one who had to teach the young mage their magic? Lunafreya would be a better teacher since the healing magic was her specialty. Maybe their mother just wanted Ravus to be friends with the future advisor of Lucis, that must be it. The problem lay in that neither of them liked that particular idea. The mere idea that he had to waste his precious time with him made his blood boil. He walked around distractedly until a servant stopped him.

“Lord Ravus, sir,” the servant called him. “Lord Ignis is waiting for his lesson to start.”

Ravus let his hand drop and glared at the floor. “Let him know that I will be there shortly.” The servant nodded and walked away. Ravus cursed under his breath. He had forgotten that his first lesson was today. Taking a deep breath he started to walk towards the garden in which they would have more space to practice and nobody would interrupt them while they were training or most likely fighting. 

Ignis was sitting in the middle of the circle that had the water symbol and ancient writings that only a few could read. He had changed his black robes to a white with gold one. His hair was up like usual and he pressed his glasses against his nose while examining the symbols around him.

He looked genuinely curious. His eyes acquired a stunning light to them as if the whole circle was in flames. He observed each writing carefully as if trying to memorize each and every line. His hand was tracing the lines with a softness that Ravus hadn't seen before.

“I apologize for interrupting, but we should start already, I have more important matters to attend to.” Ravus declared, shaking his head and reminding himself that this was Ignis Scientia.

“Of course, I would hate to expend such amount of precious time alongside you.” Ignis stood up and cleaned the small amount of dirt off his robes. All the gentleness was gone from him and that made it easier for Ravus to remember his unwillingness to their arrangement.

Ravus glared at him but remained quiet. He walked until he was a few meters in front of Scientia. How he hated to be here. His mother should have thought better about teaching him, of all people their healing magic. Not even the nobles were taught these spells, why would an outsider even have the opportunity to?

He took out his knife and cut the palm of his hand. Blood started to come out but Ravus didn't even flinch. “First of all, healing yourself it's not the same as healing others. Your magic would always try to heal you first, which would cause a problem if someone needs you to heal them and your magic refuses to heal them, you would have to first force your magic to work on them instead. Healing yourself doesn't require a lot of concentration if you're not badly injured.” Ravus keep talking while silver strings of magic sealed his wound in a matter of seconds. “Now give me your hand.” Ravus extended his hand towards him while the other holds the knife out.

Ignis raised his eyebrow, distrust was written all over his face.

“Come on, didn't you said you have better things to do?” Ravus stated impatiently.

“Indeed, and I would love if I'm alive to enjoy them.” Ignis took out his own knife, with the Royal seal crafted on the side, a gift from Noctis if Ravus guessed correctly, and cut himself. “Now what?” 

“Now you have to change your magic, you want to heal not damage. Concentrate your magic on your wound.” 

Ignis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Magic appeared around him for a few seconds but vanished before he could control it properly. His hand was still bleeding and his eyes remained closed. “It's not working.” Ignis finally admitted and looked at his wound as if it had insulted him.

“I wasn't expecting it to work,” Ravus responded. “It took me months before I could change my magic like that, not everyone can do it. My mother and Lunafreya are the only ones I know that were born doing it, but maybe in a few years, you can manage to do it properly,” Ravus mocked him, “that’s if you have the proper skills to do it.”

“Are you insinuating that I don't have the skill to accomplish it?” Ignis asked.

“I never said that- you merely twisted my words.”

“It might be so but I can't waste years here learning from someone who doesn't want to instruct me in the proper way,” Ignis stated. “I would love to go back to Insomnia as soon as possible.” 

“I can't teach someone who refuses to listen to what I have to say,” Ravus remarked, irritated by the way Ignis was accusing him of not been a good teacher. He was the one who taught half of their guards and mages in the kingdom after all. Scientia was the only one that had dared to accuse him in such a way. 

“And I can't work with someone who doubts my abilities,” Ignis said angrily and took out his handkerchief placing it on his wounded palm.

“Astrals,” Ravus placed his hand over his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm the irritation growing inside of him. “Why are you so stubborn?”

“I'm Noctis advisor,” Ignis declared with a serious face. 

And that was the first time they agreed on something. 

\----------------------------------

“So how is training going?” Noctis asked him that afternoon during their weekly phone call while Ignis relaxed in his room. 

“Absolutely lovely,” Ignis said.

“That's not what Luna told me.”

“And what did she tell you exactly? Care to explain?” Ignis asked impatiently, he just hoped that whatever she had decided to share was not viewed as hostility towards the royal family of Tenebrae.

“Nothing much, only that you and Ravus don't see eye to eye,” Noctis voice on the phone turned playfully. “I always thought you were good with people.”

“I am, Ravus is just been an imbecile,” Ignis replied. He looked at his now bandaged hand, he still couldn't make his magic work the way he wanted so his hand was still healing normally. He remembered Ravus face when he tried to heal him and he refused. He had been taken off guard at his refusal before mumbling ‘fine’ and walking away. Ignis counted that as a small victory before realizing that he wasn't going to be using that hand for a few days.

“And I'm pretty sure you are been your annoying and stubborn self,” Noctis laughed. “Ravus and you are so alike, none of you know how to take a joke, and seriously, you both need to learn how to have fun.” 

“We are not alike, and your standards for having fun aren't the same as mine,” Ignis pointed out. “I prefer a good book and a nice cup of tea instead of a sleepless night playing those video games of yours.”

Noctis actually managed to sound insulted. “How dare you! I'm at the highest level, nobody can beat me in King's knight! I'm a pro at this!”

“I just wish you could spend that much energy at your lessons,” Ignis smiled.

“They are even more boring when you're not here explaining things better than the teachers,” Noctis paused and succeeded in taking Ignis by surprised. “I miss you, when are you coming back?”

“I miss you too Noct, and who knows? Maybe I will be back in a few more weeks. I will work harder so I can go back in no time,” Ignis told him.

“Just don't overwork yourself, Iggy, we will all be waiting for you,” Noctis said before hanging up. Ignis let himself smile before putting his phone down and going back to his notes about healing theories. 

He had work to do.

\--------------------------------------  
“You're overthinking it,” Ravus insisted. “You have to let your magic come to you naturally.”

“You did say I must fight against it, so it can heal others and not me,” Ignis defended himself.

Ravus stared at him for a few seconds, why did Ignis keep using his own words against him? Future advisor? Hah! Ravus decided to take a seat in front of Ignis in the same place as yesterday. Both were wearing the white robes that represented the Nox Fleuret household and had been practicing for a few hours. Ignis had suggested trying to heal others first instead of himself. Ravus agreed just to prove to him that he had to be able to control his magic first.

Ignis had managed to summon the healing power but couldn't control it and keep on disappearing before he could make use of it. 

“You can’t even heal yourself, stop trying to heal others,” Ravus said under his breath.

“Excuse me for trying to find another option since your instructions don't seem to be very effective.” Ignis irritation was showing in his voice.

“This might be enough for today,” Ravus said and let his power heal his bleeding hand. Ignis looked down at the water symbol in front of him, his glasses hiding his eyes from Ravus. 

“I would like to try this another time,” Ignis finally said.

“You don't know when to quit do you?” Ravus asked. He had seen that coming, Scientia was too stubborn to just try something once.

“Absolutely, I would hate to leave my theories unfinished,” He pushed his glasses up and stared at Ravus with confidence painted on his eyes. Ravus stared at him for a few moments before standing up and leaving, he had better things to do than trying to figure out how Ignis mind seemed to work.

Ignis didn't say anything he stayed behind, looking at the mysterious writings and symbols under his knees.  
\-------------------------------------------

“Ravus could you and Ignis attend the ceremony of the sylleblossom tomorrow?" Lunafreya and I would be occupied by the ceremony and we need someone to represent us." Queen Sylva requested.

Ignis tensed when he heard the request but his facial expression did not change. Ravus noticed only because he had been observing him, he was still mad over what had happened in the last training session.

He noticed Ignis was eating with his left hand and the other was bandaged and out of view from his mother. For some reason that made him feel guilty, he wanted to reach out and heal him, but he knew very well what kind of reaction he was going to get. 

"Very well." 

Ignis lifted his gaze towards him but Ravus ignored it and turned his attention towards his mother. He was going to play along, even if his idea of fun didn't include Ignis Scientia. 

Walking into town away from House Fleuret was Ravus' favorite thing to do. The people acknowledge his presence with bows and salutes, but it wasn't the attention what he liked. It was the vast hills adorned with sylleblossoms and the magnificent smell they brought with them. 

The guards walked behind Ignis who was just following him close behind giving him the proper distance as royalty. Somehow it felt like the sort of thing an advisor would do, follow close ready to impart his knowledge. 

He briefly wondered how did Ignis acted with Noctis around. Did he keep the serious facade he pulled around everyone or did he actually smiled? 

They arrived into town, a group of people had already gathered around to greet the party. A small girl offered him a bouquet of sylleblossoms, to which Ravus accepted with a thank you. The girl smiled at him and then she looked back towards Ignis. 

Ignis's eyes softened a fraction as he offered her a smile. The girl smiled back and rushed off, most likely to find her mother. 

Ravus turned towards his companions, "Please enjoy the festivities." 

The soldiers all nodded and without wasting time they mixed in with the people and disappeared with smiles on their faces. Ignis remained where he was, looking a little lost, but for everyone else it must have seen as if he was bored. 

Ravus glared at his direction, "Didn't I just said to enjoy the festivities?" 

"I was ask to accompany you by the Queen, her orders are above yours." 

Ravus expected no less from the advisor so he just continued walking. He wanted to see how the festivities in town were going. Ignis maintained his distance the whole time until Ravus stopped next to a baking shop. Lunafreya had been looking forward for the small cakes the shop offered each year. 

He decided to go in and bring some to Luna, not that he wasn't getting some for himself. There wasn't a lot of people like always but Ravus still noticed how busy the lady behind the counter was. 

Him and Ignis waited patiently. The line in front of them was getting shorter and shorter. Ravus noticed that Ignis keep switching back and forth from the counter to himself. The puzzled expression Ignis was giving him made Ravus wonder on what could he be thinking about. 

Ignis raised an elegant eyebrow and asked, "Are you really Ravus?" 

"What?" Ravus turned his full attention to him. He was taller so the idea of looking down to be able to see Ignis was funny. Not that Ignis seemed to share the sentiment. 

Ignis adjusted his glasses and repeated the same question, "Are you really the Tenebraen Prince?" 

"Who else would I be?" Ravus finally replied. Ignis stared directly into his eyes, and Ravus glared at him.

"A prince waiting in line for some food seems kind of-"

"Are you saying that I should march right up and declare my presence so I could be first?" Ravus interrupted.

"No, I'm merely surprised you haven't already done so." Ignis declared. 

Ravus turned around angrily. He wasn't like that! The nerve! The audacity! Why would Ignis think that he would do such a thing? Yes, he was a prince, but he saw no need to remind everyone around him about that fact. Everyone was working hard on the festival, and him demanding things just to waste time was intolerable. His mother had taught him better. 

When it was their turn, the lady behind the corner seem surprised to see Ravus. She hurriedly placed his order in a brown bag and offer Ravus a piece of their new recipe. He happily accept and he was given two pieces instead.

"One for your friend, my Lord," the lady explained when she saw Ravus confused expression. 

"I am not his friend."

"He is not my friend." 

Both said at the same time. The people behind them smiled and gave them a polite laugh. Ravus wondered why would they think they were friends, was the discussion between them misunderstood? He decided to just go along with it, less trouble than trying to explain and convince them. Also, if they knew who Ignis was it would look bad on himself and his mother if he wasn't seen having a positive attitude towards their guest. 

Ravus passed the extra piece to Ignis after giving a thank you and both walked outside. Ignis stared at the small package on his hands with suspicion, but Ravus knew it wasn't because of the cake inside. Ravus opened his own bag and took one of the pastries out, he took a bite and closed his eyes in satisfaction.

The soft cream inside was perfect, and the crusty bread was heavenly, the perfect amount of berry flavor. Nothing could compare to this dessert, favored among Royalty and Noble Houses.

He opened his eyes to find Ignis looking at him, both had stopped walking and Ravus decided to break the silence, "Aren't you going to try them?" 

Ignis blinked and adjusted his glasses as if he was nervous, which was funny since Ravus had never seen him act that way. 

Ignis opened the bag softly and took the pastry out. Ravus waited expectantly, and Ignis finally bit into it. His eyes widened with wonder and surprise. His expression switched from indiferente to shock, "This is…" 

"Lunafreya loves to order from them, the most exquisite pastries you could ever find in Tenebrae." Ravus declared proudly.

"I...my mother used to bake these…!" Ignis exclaimed surprising Ravus.

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Ignis grinned but it wasn't a malicious one this time, it was more gentle, "My mother was Tenebraen." 

________________________________

The rest of the day was spent in silence. It never occurred to Ravus that Ignis had the Tenebrae accent before. It was just that he never paid any attention to that, only the tone of it.

Now that he actually thought about it, Ignis did had light brown hair and the fair features of the Tenebraen people. The only difference were his eyes. A mixture of green hues, that made his eyes look different depending the setting he was in. Right now the soft light made them seen as if they were two precious stones- emeralds, he concluded. He had never seen those kind of eyes before so it must be trail of House Scientia.

They walked from place to place, making sure everything was in order, everywhere they went smiles greeted them, and once again people misunderstood their arguments for friendly bickering to Ravus's dismay. 

They were no friends.

They weren't even friendly acquaintances. 

They wouldn't even be spending time with each other if it wasn't for his mother. 

Both voiced his opinions out loud when there was nobody paying attention to them, Ignis wanted to go back and finish his studies, while Ravus just wanted to be left alone so he could enjoy the festivities in peace. 

After a while both were so irritated that whatever comment the other would make about anything was taken badly, from bickering about the wine selection to the color of the table covers in a small cafe.

Ignis was starting to complain about something related to coffee and Ravus had enough. He stopped and turned around, startling Ignis in the process and opened his mouth to let Ignis know what he thought about him when the girl that had given him the flowers came running.

She stopped in front of them and offered Ignis a single sylleblossom. Ignis lowered himself to one knee and accepted her gift with a soft smile. All the bitterness washed away from his features and Ravus found himself staring. 

That was the first time Ignis smiled in front of him...no it wasn't the first time…

Ignis always gave everyone the same soft smile, but for some reason Ravus knew this one was sincere, so he did the only logical thing and stared at the future advisor in a trance.

"Thank you my lady, it's beautiful," Ignis said and the girl giggled before she took off running again. Ignis stood up slowly and faced Ravus. 

Ravus knew he should have looked away but he couldn't, Ignis's smile disappeared the moment their eyes meet and for a moment Ravus thought time had stopped. He had the sudden urge to reach out and fix the loose strands of Ignis's hair…

"Highness!" 

Ravus blinked, the moment was gone and he felt like something had made a hole in his chest, he felt irritated, even more than before. Ignis glared at his direction before turning around and walking away in a hurried manner. 

One of the soldiers that accompany him into town was jogging towards him, "Your majesty awaits for your presence, the beginning of the festivities are about to start."

"I will be there in a moment," Ravus answered but his mind was elsewhere, he looked towards the direction Ignis had taken and was disappointed when he couldn't spot him among the crow. 

"Fine," he whispered to himself, if Ignis wanted to leave then Ravus wasn't going to take responsibility if he got lost. He followed the solder back, but the whole way his mind was thinking about the different hues of green that he had found in the advisor's eyes. 

\-----------------------------------------

The moment he was in a safe distance Ignis rested his forehead against one of the walls. He felt strangely, as if he was burning, but that wasn't the worst part.

Why would Ravus look at him with such a tender expression?

Ignis felt vulnerable, and that made him mad, he wanted to… to do what? Punch him? Yell at him? He felt so frustrated, he needed to go back to Insomnia as soon as possible so he wouldn't have to deal with Ravus no more.  
\-------------------------------

“What’s going on here?” Ravus asked when he was getting ready to give orders and found everyone gathering in the garden.

Guards and mages alike were forming a circle, surrounding a few individuals, including a certain advisor. 

“Some of the council members and nobles aren't happy with him learning the Oracle’s magic and having access to all the information in the Royal library. They said that he is an outsider and he should just go back to Lucis.” One of the closest mages answered since everyone else was focusing on the argument between five nobles, two council members and around ten guards against Ignis Scientia.

Ravus eyes narrowed and made a way to the center by pushing some people out of the way, the moment everyone noticed he was there the rest of the path was cleaned for him and all of the presents waited to see what would he do. 

“Gentleman, I’m afraid is too early to be fighting over such ridiculous things,” Ravus announced and turned towards the nobles. “We should be attending to our own duties, not fighting.” 

“And he should not be here, your majesty,” The closest noble commented bitterly. “There is no way we are allowing him to learn our ways when we aren't allowed to even gaze at the Queen’s magic!” 

Ravus wanted to punch him and lock him up in the dungeons, but that wasn't going to help on the situation, and they haven't used the dungeons for years. He didn't like Ignis either, but if someone could learn their magic and keep it safe, it would be the advisor. He wasn't going to say that out loud naturally-that would be like admitting that he trusted the advisor, but he couldn't deny that he had been carefully chosen from all the mages Lucis had to offer, and they were a lot of powerful and talented ones, but Ignis had proven himself to be talented and discrete at the same time. 

“So this whole mess is because an outsider is leaning something you are not?” Ravus pointed out. He just asked for a peaceful morning, but something always seemed to happen, he will surely need a cup of coffee after he finished here.

“We are nobles, we served the crown for generations, but this...man just arrives and he is given access to all the magic and knowledge! It's an insult to us!” A young council member almost shouts, he is looking at Ignis with so much hate that Ravus feels the need to put himself between him and the advisor to avoid any violence. 

“It was an agreement between the two nations,” Ignis finally spoke out. “I was merely chosen by both monarchs. I wish not to cause any trouble on my stay on her majesty’s house.” 

“Be quiet!” The son of one of the most powerful noble houses shouted. “I didn't give you permission to speak.” 

“And since when do I require your approval?” Ignis adjusted his glasses, his eyes defiant, “My loyalties don't lie with you.”

Ravus smirked, Ignis was seriously holding his ground against the nobles and he didn't look troubled, but then he was always arguing with him and he never looked scared of anything. An idea found its way into Ravus head and he decided to follow it. 

“What about a little contest?” He said carefully, holding everyone’s gazes. “The winner gets to decide what to do with the loser.” 

“A wise decision,” One of the noblemen said, “I believe that if he is that talented he can take all of us at the same time, right?” 

Ignis eyes were showing his uneasiness, he cleaned his throat and clenched his fist, "Very well," He finally said, everyone around him started to whisper, seventeen against one mage was just too much. Ignis seemed to know his disadvantages but still refused to back down. Ravus had to give him credit, most people would back down but Ignis refused to give them the satisfaction.

“Your Highness,” Gentiana approached, she had seen everything and decided to intervene. “He is the royal advisor of one of our strongest allies, it would be absolutely disastrous if he was to fight alone without any support.” 

Ravus thought about and looked around at the crow around them, “Anyone wishes to aid Scientia in this battle?”

Silence received him and the people going after Ignis smirked. Nobody wanted to go against any of the nobles or council, not even if Ignis never caused them any trouble, Ignis was going to be there for a while but the nobles were here to stay. Getting on their bad side would be bad for most of them. That didn't stop them from wishing Ignis good luck though. 

“Well?” Ravus tried again. He had expected at least the ones that seemed more friendly towards Ignis to step up, but everyone was avoiding his gaze. 

“Your Excellency, don't waste your words, nobody wants to fight alongside an outsider.” One of the soldiers laughed followed by the rest. 

Ignis said nothing, just merely glared at them. 

Ravus was about to appoint someone when Gentiana spoke up. “My lord, who else but the Prince of the country of the alliance?” 

Ignis looked up at him at the same moment he looked back at Ignis, their eyes meet and suddenly Ravus could not say no anymore, as much as he disliked Ignis he disliked these people that thought that backgrounds matter more than achievements even more. This was a great opportunity to show them not to underestimate their opponent, and a small part also wanted to see how Ignis would hold his own while outnumbered. 

“Fair enough, two battlemages against ten soldiers in training, two council members, and five noblemen,” Ravus said out loud. 

The overconfidence on their faces disappeared, and a few others smiled nervously. The rest of the crowd cheered and nodded in agreement.

“All right, make space for this,” Ravus instructed. Everyone moved back and sat down on the outskirts of the garden. The “enemy” glared at Ignis as they moved to the other side to get ready.

Ravus walked away from them and Ignis followed him until he was walking next to him, “Not that I'm not grateful, but you didn't have to agree. Their problem lies with me.” He commented, clearly trying to convince Ravus to quit the fight.

“I have noticed, but my mother is not going to like if you get to fight all of those imbeciles on your own,” Ravus answered.

Ignis frowned, “I insist, there is no need for you to fight, I am capable enough,” Ignis said at the same moment Gentiana asked if they were ready. 

Ravus nodded, ignoring Ignis’ argument and the battle began. The soldiers all rushed at them, they were fast Ravus noticed, but it wasn't enough. Ravus commanded the water to push them back at the same moment Ignis released a wall of fire that made them lose their equilibrium and the water sent them flying to the sides, farther that Ravus had predicted. It was the easiest victory that Ravus had obtained in a long time and he laughed. 

The nobles wasted no time after seeing the soldiers go down and Ravus had to evade multiple attacks raining over them. The councilmen were already there attacking them with their swords. Ignis meet them head on using his daggers while Ravus tried to get rid of the mages. They were powerful but they had too many openings and with calculated attacks, he brought some of them down. 

It seemed that the nobles were all bark and no bite. What gave them the idea they could win against them? Maybe Ignis was enough to put them in their place.

The battle keep going around them, some cheered every time one of the nobles was brought down, Ravus started to question their fighting skills until one of the council members went around Ignis and tried to attack him from behind, Ravus immediately used water to push him back and give Ignis time to defend himself. 

Somehow they ended back to back, none of them could even reach them, water and fire mix together formed a barrier between the two mages. There was no blind spot to be used against them, they spend a few minutes defending until they got bored and without having to say anything both rushed and delivered merciless attacks. 

The battle was over.

The nobles stood up, they didn't look happy, but they waited patiently for Ravus to say something. Some still glared at Ignis when they realized part of their robes were burned. 

“Scientia,” Ravus called him. “They are in your hands now.”

Ignis stepped forward but looked at Ravus instead of the nobles, “I believe that you delivered the last blow, your highness.” 

Many of the presents gasped in surprise, it was the first time Ignis used Ravus' title to address him, even after months of living in the same house- Ignis had never called Ravus by any title. Ravus was taken off guard and his surprise lasted a few seconds before he noticed that Ignis was waiting for his response and he cleaned his throat. “What do you suggest then?”

“I will leave that to you, I don't want to take part in anything they do,” Ignis said and put his daggers away. “If you excuse me, I had an audience with the queen a few minutes ago and I am already late.” Saying this he walked away, leaving Ravus to see to their punishment, but the smile on Ignis lips made Ravus stare after his retreating form for a few seconds. 

“Very well, I now declare that if any of you get near the advisor with the pretense that nothing is going to happen because of your post or your family’s name, you are mistaken. He is an outsider, yes, but he is also the advisor to the future king of Insomnia and you will do well to remember that next time you all decide to go after him.” Ravus said while looking at everyone. 

“But sir, ah, I mean your highness, he was also been disrespectful to you before, he doesn't show any reverence towards you, my lord,” The closest noblemen said, clearly trying to get Ravus on their side. 

“Indeed he has,” Ravus commented. “But I am not lowering myself over it.” And with that being said he ordered everyone to go back to their tasks. 

\--------------------------------------------  
“You did well, master Scientia,” Gentiana commented while guiding him towards one of the tea rooms were the Queen was waiting for him.

“I just hope that after all of this, things calm down at least for a while,” Ignis adjusted his cape and closed his eyes. “I would hate to have to explain that to anyone.”

“Worry not, his highness will see that nothing like that ever happens,” Gentiana smiled.

Ignis trusted her words, and for some reason he also trusted Ravus.

The door opened and Ignis was left alone with the Queen.

Queen Sylva was already on her second cup of tea and smiled when Ignis greeted her. “I apologize for wasting your precious time, my lady, I had some issues that required my attention.”

“I understand, please take a sit. I do have to apologize for the behavior that my people have shown you,” Queen Sylva answered. “I hope that my son is not causing you too much trouble either, I hear that you two don't get along.” 

Ignis blushed, he had no idea that the Queen was aware of his daily fights with Ravus, it's not like he didn't try to be polite towards the prince but somehow they always end up arguing over trivial matters.

He just could not understand, much less explain why though. He couldn't help himself and he always ended up saying something to upset Ravus since the first time they were introduced to each other, something inside him made him feel annoyed towards the prince and Ignis couldn't point out what exactly caused this behavior. 

“I promise it's not something that requires your immediate attention,” Ignis said after sitting down. The tea was already cold but Ignis still took a sip. 

“I absolutely hope that that's the case, I understand my son is more stubborn than a wild chocobo but he means well,” Sylva said and looked at Ignis, “you two are so alike, perhaps that's the reason you don't get along.” 

Ignis could not see the whole picture, Ravus and he were not similar in any anyway, they were total opposites. He did saw the way Ravus was kind on his own way and sharp during battle but he couldn't see after that, the meeting ended after they talked about his progress but Ignis stayed behind, looking at the empty cup in front of him. 

Trying to be extra careful with his words towards the prince wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?  
\-------------------------------------------

Weeks passed and Lunafreya kept on insisting that Ignis was a kind soul. 

Yeah right. 

Ravus could only see the arrogant mage from the friendly kingdom, who only seemed to annoy him with his presence alone. The moment he opened his mouth he made Ravus' blood boil, and he could recognize his voice even if he wasn't in the same room as him.

He did admit that Ignis was a talented mage, and had a sharp mind after the fight, but he still got annoyed, because a small part of him still remembered how in sync both of them had been during the duel and how they had managed to use two opposed elements together without a problem.

Ravus decided he was overthinking and needed to clean his mind.

He went to train with his sword and somehow end up in the same area as Ignis. Both made eye contact but ignored each other for a while.

Ignis stopped his training and came a little closer to Ravus, his eyes on full concentration mode, his eyebrows furrowed. He stopped and waited patiently for Ravus to finish, his hands playing with the daggers showing that he was nervous for some reason. 

“Needed anything, Scientia?” Ravus asked after the silence prolonged for too long.

“I wanted to apologize properly for the trouble I caused you, I know you didn't have the obligation to help me in any way after the way I speak and acted towards you, but thank you either way.”

Ravus waited for some kind of comment that would signal that Ignis was mocking him but none came. Ignis sounded sincere enough so he refrained from saying anything himself, he just nodded, letting Ignis know that he heard him.

Ignis gave him a polite smile and left Ravus with his thoughts. After a few hours he decided he had enough and left to take a shower. He finished his paperwork and all his duties, and surprisingly he still had time left to spend.

He was tired so he tried to go to a quiet place, he walked to the library thinking that maybe he could relax there. He walked past the guards and made himself walk across the extensive room filled with books with a certain place in mind. He stopped going to the library after his twenty birthday since he focused more on how to become an even better ruler than his mother, how to command his forces and to train those who were blessed with the ability to command any element, usually water and ice. He had forgotten how relaxing was the smell of old books and the peace of mind that came with the comfortable silence around him. 

He took one of the books out of the shelves. It was written many years ago, and it talked about how each element choose the person and why certain elements were more seen in some regions than others. It was fascinating.

He walked towards the back and sat down next to the window, where the light of the sun reflected softly against the glass. He lost himself in the book for hours, the sun was going to set soon and Ravus had only changed positions and kept on reading. After he finished the paragraph he was in he raised his head and found his mother standing a few meters away from him. She wasn't looking at his direction so Ravus decided to stand up and see what had caught her attention. 

“He must be exhausted if he can fall asleep like that,” Queen Sylva laughed. Ravus followed her gaze and was taken a little bit back. Ignis Scientia was sitting on the floor, back against the bookcase and surrounded by books fast asleep. His glasses were almost falling off his face and a few strands of hair were coming loose from his usual hairstyle. His lips were slightly parted and his usual scowl was gone, making him look a bit younger.

Queen Sylva covered her mouth after seeing the way Ravus was staring at the young mage as if he was looking at him properly for the first time. She had heard from Lunafreya about the situation. Nobody had managed to make Ravus that angry since he learned to control his emotions properly. He had to be able to stay calm in any situation if he was going to be the ruler in the future after all.

“Are you going to wake him up or are you going to just remain where you are, Ravus?” She asked him and Ravus finally looked at her.

“It's his problem, the future advisor of the King of Lucis should not be sleeping on the floor of the Royal Library,” Ravus declared. 

“And you know better than to treat our guest in that manner,” his mother scolds him. “He better be sleeping in a better place by the time I leave.” She walked away towards the place where they keep the maps. “And don't you dare wake him up anymore, the poor thing has been away from home far too long, training and studying since he got here.”

Ravus stared at her retreating form not knowing what to do. His gaze went back to Ignis, who hadn't move an inch. Ravus took a deep breath and made his way towards the sleeping mage.

He tried to be quiet and careful on his approach, Ignis was by no means weak or defenseless. He was a trained mage who had the skills of an assassin and Ravus feared that he would get attacked if he disturbed him. To his surprise, Ignis didn't even react when he touched his shoulder. He moved some of the books away so he could get to Ignis more easily and placed his hand on the back of his head so he could get him away from the bookcase. 

Ignis let out a soft groan but didn't open his eyes. Ravus sighed and moved his hand lower so he could lift him easily and let Ignis weigh fall against his chest and shoulder. Once he made sure Ignis was secure he placed his other hand on the back of his knees and lifted him. 

Ignis head landed in between his neck and shoulder by the sudden movement and Ravus froze. He could feel the soft breath against his skin and felt uncomfortable. Why couldn't anyone else take the advisor back to his chambers? Why was he the one who had to carry him? 

He was about to walk outside the library when the situation finally fell on his head. What would the staff say if they saw him carrying an unconscious Ignis across the palace? He turned back towards the sofa on one of the corners and carefully placed Ignis down. He examined Ignis face for a few seconds before realizing he was staring and feeling the sudden blush appear on his cheeks. He cursed himself and walked away because, for the first time since he was introduced to the mage, Ravus thought Ignis looked adorable.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Ignis couldn't remember if he had actually fallen asleep on the sofa. The last thing he remembered was placing a book down on one of the piles and closing his eyes for a moment. He tried to recall if he had moved but nothing came to mind.

He was really confused about the situation but decided not to comment about it to anyone. 

Maybe he needed to take a longer break since he was doing things he couldn't remember doing.

\----------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks were hell for Ravus. He caught himself thinking about Ignis at random times and his concentration dropped at least fifty percent during the day. He avoided Ignis because he didn't trust himself if Ignis stared at him with his piercing gaze. Ignis would notice right away that something was going on with Ravus and question him about it if he was feeling like annoying him. Which was every single time.

He opened the doors of the library and walked to the empty corner that he always used but this time it was occupied by none other than Ignis Scientia.

Ravus felt two emotions surge inside him, one was panic at seeing the person he was trying to avoid looking up from his book and locking eyes with him, and the other (which took Ravus by surprise) was self-conscious. 

Ravus got frustrated at himself, didn't he hated the advisor? He should be thinking of how to get him out of Tenebrae, not on how those emerald eyes stared at him curiously- 

“I didn't know you were a man of literature, Ravus,” Ignis commented from across the table, raising an elegant eyebrow.

Ravus cursed under his breath, he could leave but that would be as if he was giving the victory to him, Ravus was stubborn and without thinking he grabbed one of the heavy tomes next to the advisor and open it.

“Magic sharing?” Now it was Ravus raising an eyebrow. 

“I have to be informed on every aspect of the magic if I desire to obtain the best results,” Ignis answered without looking up from the book on his hands. 

“You are aware that that's only for people that connect perfectly with someone else’s magic, like King Regis with his wife, and it is not something that you can choose? That's the reason people believe in soulmates, to begin with,” Ravus explained. “Honestly, how is this going to provide the knowledge you are seeking? Magic represents the soul and each soul is different, that's why everyone has a different element to represent them. It also affects the region you were born in, like most people in Tenebrae are more linked towards water or light as opposite with Lucis which is more linked to earth and in rare cases fire or darkness.”

Ravus paused and waited patiently for Ignis to answer, but the mage remained deep in thought and just stared at him with interest. “Where did you acquire that knowledge?” Ignis asked a little impressed by the sudden change in Ravus attitude towards him. He was sure Ravus would mock him or start another argument, he was ready for that but he was just questioning him about a subject that a lot of people believed to be a fairy tale. The simple idea of magic choosing someone, your soul choosing another soul because of a deep connection sounded unrealistic. There were cases in which people claimed that their magic just reacted to their partner, and they were bonded. Nobody could explain how but they said that before they were bonded they had strong feelings towards each other and that once they came to terms with their emotions, their soul created a connection.

One of those tales was of King Regis and his late wife, according to the sources they were bonded the moment they meet each other. 

“I do enjoy a good book now and then,” Ravus pointed out.

Ignis tried to look at him in the eye to find if Ravus was playing around, but Ravus avoided his gaze by looking down at another book.

That was strange.

The rest of the hour was spent in complete silence. Even after Ravus took a seat in front of him, both just focused on their own materials. The quiet was actually enjoyable even if Ignis wanted to ask so many questions, didn't Ravus hated him? Why was he willingly keeping him- of all people- company?

And for the rest of the week, they would meet up and compare notes or just share their opinions on individual books or theories. They just kind of knew how to find each other. They couldn't explain it, but they never paid any attention to it. 

That was the week that changed everything.

\----------------------------

“Close your eyes and concentrate,” Ravus ordered. 

Ignis tried this time. After their small meetings in the library, Ravus seemed more approachable, he did insult him at random times but never let the argument go far. 

“Splendid, now let your magic work, let it flow freely,” Ravus instructed with a gentle voice, and Ignis followed his command, “try to match mine.”

Ravus places his hands on top of his, the warmth radiating from them made Ignis feel strange all of sudden, making it hard to concentrate.

Magic appeared all around them in delicate waves, and Ignis suddenly felt light-headed, he tried to focus on his bleeding hand, but his magic didn't respond. He closed his eyes and felt his concentration break. Something was calling him, he felt something, like a pull on his chest as if he had a rope around his heart and someone was pulling him in. He gasped and noticed that he was not standing on his own anymore.

“Are you alright?” Ravus voice sounded far away. Ignis opened his eyes and saw Ravus supporting his back, he was leaning against his chest. Ignis tried to move but Ravus stopped him, “You suddenly fainted, and your magic was out of control. You must have a headache, stay still.”

Ignis felt a little lost. His magic had never acted out like it just did and what was the feeling in his chest? As if something was pulling at him but lightly now. Ravus placed his hand on top of his forehead and both pulled away with a painted cry. Ignis felt his headache increase tenfold and Ravus was staring at his hand in disbelief because the same cut Ignis had on his palm had appeared on his. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Lunafreya was taken back when not even her healing magic could close the wound on Ravus’s hand. She even used one of her most powerful spells without any results.  
Ignis was another mystery. His magic acted up every time she tried to touch him. He had been sleeping for the whole day and showed no signs of waking up soon. 

She couldn't understand how did Ravus had managed to carry Ignis back inside if he keeps complaining that they would get a headache when someone touched them. Oddly enough it only caused them pain when they were near each other.

The Queen was called, and when they explained the situation she just stared at them and told them to rest, she left the room without any other word but Luna saw the worry gracing her eyes when she walked out. 

Ignis magic was so out of control that he would freeze the room while sleeping or burn anything close to him. They had to set charms to keep his magic in check. After Ignis woke up Ravus left the room and came back with some books and set them on the nightstand next to Ignis without saying anything. Ignis thanked him and Ravus left.

Every morning Ravus would accompany Luna to make sure Ignis was getting better and Ravus would stay even after Lunafreya was gone, at first she thought that leaving them alone was going to cause trouble but Ignis seemed contented and Ravus never complained.

The only trouble was that Ravus would be late for meetings or would leave early if he was called for any random thing, like a new book or if Ignis asked for something, the servants would always go to Ravus no matter if Lunafreya was present, and Ravus would almost run to the door if it wasn't for the etiquette lessons and the careful stare of his mother.

Days later Ignis was able to go outside of the room. Lunafreya and a few more servants keep an eye on him but Ignis spend a lot of time in the library buried in mountains of books, and people had to keep reminding him to eat.

Lunafreya found Ravus in front of the door a few times, but every time it looked like he would go in he put his hand back and walked away. 

“Hello Lunafreya,” Ignis greeted her when she found Ignis sitting by himself by the window in the library. A few books were open but Ignis didn't look like someone who was reading. He had been looking at his hand when she had come in. 

“Luna is fine, Ignis,” Luna smiled, “How are you feeling?”

“I'm feeling well, thank you,” Ignis smiled. “Would you care to join me?”

“Of course, thank you,” Luna also smiled and sat down in front of Ignis. “I see that Ravus is treating you better.” 

Ignis’s shoulders tensed for a second but his face remained neutral. He looked down at his hand again, “Indeed, he has been more approachable these last weeks.” 

“Pretty sure mother talked with Ravus, I saw you two talking together here for hours,” Luna commented. “I hope Ravus didn't trouble you too much.” 

“On the contrary, he possesses a greater knowledge that the majority of sources I got my hands on,” Ignis exclaimed, his eyes meeting Luna’s eyes for the first time. “It was really interesting to hear his opinion on certain things.” 

Luna stared at him for a few seconds. The way Ignis was expressing himself was new to her, he was always so composed and formal, and now he looked like a child who was getting their birthday present early. 

“I believe we just got a bad start, he is quite resourceful and his conversations are absolutely entertaining,” Ignis continued with a big smile.

And finally, Luna understood the situation, why his brother was suddenly nice to Ignis, the way he seemed to be lost in thought even in meetings, how he avoided Ignis so much but when Ignis himself asked for him or crossed paths Ravus would gladly stay. The sudden interest in bringing more materials and books to the library. 

It wasn't because their mother told him to be nicer or anything nor because he wanted Ignis to learn their spells faster.

It was because of Ignis himself.

Ravus was never good with emotions and people tended to stay away from him because of that. He could sound really angry when he was nervous… Now that she thought about it Ravus was always getting frustrated with Ignis because he was the only one not afraid of him, he would answer back and even low-key insult him on his face. 

Ignis wasn't scared of him, and now that Ignis was finally opening up, Ravus was trying to be more friendly.

The way Ignis talked about him sounded almost affectionate, and the way his eyes light up and his lips curved into a soft smile when Ravus appeared finally made sense to Lunafreya.

She smiled widely and stayed a few more minutes until she had to leave to have tea with her mother, she was looking forward to learning what her mother had to say on the matter. 

\-------------------------------------

“Your wound hasn't healed,” Ravus commented while passing a paper to Ignis.

“Neither has yours,” Ignis responded and smirked. “You still have to sign more papers than I do.” 

“Of course,” Ravus seemed a little more distracted than the previous day, just talking without even lifting his head from the book he was currently reading, “Iggy? Do you ever question why can't we heal the wounds?” 

Iggy…?

Ignis face suddenly felt hot. He expected that nickname from Gladio, Noctis, and even the always nervous Prompto, but hearing it from Ravus had taken him off guard. He knew he was blushing so he turned his face to the book in front of him. Ravus was probably distracted and he didn't pay attention to what he was saying, but not even that thought make his heart calm down. It was beating too fast and he was suddenly nervous. 

But he couldn't stop thinking about it.

After Ravus sudden change in attitude towards him, he found his company to be pleasant and Ignis always looked forward to their little meetings.

Little by little Ignis started to feel more happy, even after he had promised Noctis that he would hurry in his training so he could go back something made him slow down on his progress and then he realized he didn't want to go back. Well, he did, but he suddenly felt empty just thinking of going back to his old life. He had no friends outside of Noct and Gladio, Prompto counted because he did spend a lot of time with Noct but Ignis barely knew him. They did talk but it was just about the food and sometimes strategies that they could implement for King’s Knights. 

And he couldn't talk so freely as he did with Ravus, Noct would listen for the first minute but then he would get distracted, or even fall asleep. Prompto was not even an option since the boy always looked like he was scared of him if they talked about anything else that wasn't inside his comfort zone, and Gladio was the last option but he had little time and he preferred to be with his sister or training.

He had never met anyone that could keep up with his theories or arguments either. People treated him as if he was a noble even though he was just a very lucky commoner, gifted with not just fire, but water and ice as well. Being the advisor to the future king and a strong mage came with a lot of privileges, but it made him different from the rest and he was isolated for a very long time.

It was kind of lonely.

Here people respected him because he gained their respect, not because of his title, and that had made him happy. But he also figured out that he wasn't the only person who was burdened by his title, at first he thought that Ravus was an arrogant royal that enjoyed making his life more difficult, he never explained things clearly and always made him work harder than the rest. But then he had the chance to fight alongside him, and he got to meet the warrior, not the prince. And finally, a few weeks later he saw him in the library and the way he summarized the entire book and even throw a few opinions in there had really impressed him, and the more he asked the less tensed Ravus seemed.

Both learned to communicate without having to insult each other.

Weeks passed and Ignis realized that he saw Ravus as a close friend, a confident, someone who would listen to him and tell him when he was doing something stupid because he wasn't afraid of him or his title. 

And then he caught Ravus staring at him a few times during training or just while Ravus thought he wasn't paying attention. 

At first, he thought nothing of it, but Ravus started to avoid him, and the only thing that Ignis could do was ask for him or make sure they made eye contact so Ravus didn't run away.

He thought Ravus was seriously getting tired of him but the way his smile appeared during their conversations told him otherwise. He enjoyed their discussions as much as Ignis did, so why was he trying to avoid him?

The realization came the day after Luna found him in the library. He had seen that kind of behavior before. Noctis acted like that when he had a crush on someone. Both princes were so similar that Ignis thought it was rather funny. But was it true? All the signs were there but Ignis couldn't dare to hope. Why was he even thinking that? Why did it matter so much to him what Ravus thought of him? He grew up ignoring all opinions thrown at him, the only opinion that counted was of King Regis and Noctis, and some of the close group of people that Ignis considered family. 

Ignis placed his hand over his mouth, taken by surprise, he could feel his blush increase so he lowered his head more.

Was he also developing romantic feelings towards the prince? It couldn't be…

“-gnis, Ignis!” Ravus voice brought him back to reality. How long was he been daydreaming? 

“I apologize, I was spacing out,” Ignis cleaned his throat and finally spoke up, still avoiding eye contact. Everything felt so unreal, he was afraid of looking up and see his reflection in those beautiful eyes…

Bloody hell, he had it bad.

“Are you feeling unwell?” Ravus voice took a delicate tone, worry showing on his words even if Ignis couldn't see his expression. 

Ignis wanted to disappear, he always thought that if you liked someone you should just tell them, the worse it could happen was getting rejected. He found the whole thing annoying and cliche, but now he was truly scared. He didn't want to ruin the friendship he finally found with Ravus. He didn't want Ravus to act differently. He didn't want Ravus to treat him differently. 

But wasn't Ravus acting like he had a crush on him too? 

Ignis stood up, so many questions flashing on his head, but he dare not find the answer. He felt dizzy with all the new found feelings. He needed time to think. He needed fresh air.

Ignis started to walk hurriedly towards the door, books and paper forgotten on the table. He was almost by the door when Ravus caught him by his wrist. 

“What is the matter?” He demanded. Ignis answer died on his lips. A painful burning sensation in his chest sent the mage to his knees. Ravus caught him with ease not knowing what was going on. He called for the guard outside to call for Lunafreya. 

Ignis entire body felt as if he was burning. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't focus. What was going on? The pain in his chest increased and Ignis couldn't cling to consciousness anymore and the last thing he saw was Ravus panicked eyes over him. 

\--------------------------------------------

“I have to see him!” Ravus exclaimed angrily. Luna and Sylva were inside the room tending to Ignis but Ravus had to stay outside for reasons his mother didn't share. 

He felt strange like he was underwater, and the farther away he stayed from the room the feeling of drowning increased. He decided to just stay near the door and wait, but the feeling in his chest made him feel desperate. He needed to be inside the room, he needed to be near Ignis. 

Gentiana, Luna’ companion, blocked his path. “I'm afraid you must remain here, prince Ravus. Unless you want to cause more suffering.” 

“What?” Ravus asked. “What do you mean?” Was he the cause for whatever was happening to Ignis? But how? He looked at his palm, the wound still there, not healing, like Ignis’. 

“How your heart grieves,” Gentiana continued. “The bond you two share is too deep, your magic understands it, but you still deny what your heart desires, and so it hurts.” 

“What are you talking about?” Ravus knew Gentiana always seemed to understand the situation better than others, himself included, but he would be very grateful if she didn't speak in riddles for once. 

“Love is a painful but beautiful thing,” Gentiana smiled. Ravus expression changed from confusion to understanding and her words finally made sense.

Their magic was trying to get closer, but since Ravus was still denying his feelings it was backfiring on Ignis, and vice-versa. His own magic was leaving him without air, with headaches and a drowning sensation. But Ignis main element was fire, he must be feeling like he was burning, that would explain his painful cries everytime he passed out.  
Maybe he could do something about it! He had to do something about it!

“Ravus, I told you to wait patiently, I can't concentrate with you yelling outside the room,” Queen Sylva opened the door ready to scold her son, but she didn't consider that he would just pass by and get inside the room.

Lunafreya looked up from her seat next to the bed with surprise, her healing magic surrounding her and Ignis. Ravus ran to the other side of the bed, kneeled and grabbed Ignis hand between his own, to the dismay of his mother and channeled his magic. 

His magic reacted instantly to Ignis and a healing spell left his lips. Ignis magic surrounded them both and Ravus felt a burning sensation in his chest, the one that Ignis must also be feeling. Both gasped, Ignis remained unconscious but his breath even out. 

“I will share the burden,” Ravus whispered. 

He felt lightheaded and the world tilted to the side. His mother was at his side instantly with a mix of worry and disbelief painted on her face. 

She touched his forehead, her eyes never leaving his. “I should have known,” Sylva said softly. Ravus vision started to turn black at the edges and he finally let his consciousness be taken over by the darkness.  
\-----------------------------------------------

“What just happened?” Lunafreya asked. 

“I will explain later, we need to move Ravus-” Queen Sylva started but was interrupted by Gentiana.

“With all due respect, I believe it will be a truly bad idea to separate them for the time being,” She said. “Their magic is unstable and it will harm them. They must remain together.”

“But why?” Lunafreya questioned. 

“Their souls are not yet connected, but their feelings are fueling their magic,” Gentiana started to explain. “Strong connections make bonds, and those bonds can be very powerful.”

“I never thought this would happen,” Queen Sylva placed her hand on top of Ravus head. “King Regis needs to be notified of this. Gentiana, please stay here and watch over them both, I have matters to attend to.” She stood up and left the room, knowing full well the delicacy of the situation. 

\-------------------------------------------

Ignis opened his eyes, he was a little confused as to why he would be sleeping with his day clothes on and why was he feeling so drained? He tried to move his hands to stand up but his left hand was stuck on something. Ignis looked at his side to find Ravus sleeping soundly next to his bed and holding his hand. 

Memories flashed on his head of the events on the library and he groaned. This was the second time that he passed out in front of Ravus. Ignis felt embarrassed by the incident and by the way he had been holding Ravus hand in his sleep. 

He looked at his joined hands and blushed. He needed to hold himself together. He is in no position to be feeling like this, Ravus is the Prince of Tenebrae for Astral’s sake! A commoner like himself should not even be in his presence. Well, not really a normal commoner since he is the advisor to the future king, but he was not royalty. 

Ravus shouldn't even look at his direction. 

“Good, you're awake,” Lunafreya came into the room with a cup of tea in her hand. She came closer and sat down on a chair next to his bed. “How are you feeling?” 

“What happened?” Ignis inquired. “Did I faint again?” 

“It seems like it,” Lunafreya answered but Ignis had a feeling there was more to that, and she knew it.

“I just remember a burning pain in my chest and then…” Ignis looked down at his free hand, the cut on his palm was already healed but a scar remains behind. 

“Ravus healed you,” Lunafreya finally spoke up. Ignis turned towards her confused, "I know it sounds crazy, but for some reason my magic doesn't work on you." 

"Then how…?"

Lunafreya smiled, "My brother's magic is strong, he can heal but not as well as I, which is surprising since I can't do anything for you and he was able to stabilize your magic." 

Ignis listened to her, questions floating on his head. He was feeling definitely better than before, even though Ravus looked so drained. He tried to free his hand from Ravus's hold but his grip was strong even in his sleep.

"Don't even try, I tried to move him to a more comfortable position and he wouldn't let go of you so he is going to complain of back pains later." 

Lunafreya offered the cup of tea, to which Ignis received with gratitude. She stayed silent but Ignis could tell she was gathering herself for something. Ignis tried to relax, everything was happening so fast, he needed to analyze the situation. He finished his tea and waited patiently for Luna to make up her mind, whatever she was going to say was important.

"Ignis, I might be a little forward, and it might be none of my business but," Lunafreya stopped and looked towards his brother. Ignis knew something was coming, something even bigger than he had imagined.

Luna looked directly into his eyes and Ignis wanted to hide, "What are your feelings towards Ravus?" 

Ignis almost choked with his own saliva. He thanked the Astrals that he had finished his tea earlier and had placed the cup down. He tried to compose himself, of all the things he expected to hear that wasn't part of his list. 

"Pardon me…" He forced his voice to work, "I wasn't able to process your question." 

"Do you have feelings for Ravus?" 

"I-I don't know…"

Luna sighed before trying again, "Do you love Ravus?" 

"That's enough, Lunafreya," Ravus raised his head before Ignis had time to get his mind to work and give Lunafreya a proper response. 

Lunafreya stared at Ravus before turning towards Ignis again, Ignis just wanted to get away from everything, his pale skin wasn't hiding the intense blush that covered his face all the way to his ears, and his hand was still a prisoner in Ravus's, so he couldn't even cover his face completely.

Ravus turned his attention towards Ignis too and Lunafreya knew she had to leave them so they could talk. The Queen and the council were probably going to barge in soon anyways, and she wanted to give them some space before anyone would decide on what to do.  
\----------------------

Lunafreya closed the door on her way out and Ravus let go of Ignis's hand. Ignis wasted no time in covering his face, Ravus knew he was embarrassed but he wanted to see his eyes so badly. He took a hold of his wrists and slowly moved them away from his face, Ignis tensed but didn't try to detach himself. The sight that greeted Ravus was breathtaking. 

His green eyes weren't obstructed by his glasses no more and Ravus could finally see all the shades and tones created by the light. They were so bright and beautiful that Ravus wanted to lose himself in them. His cheeks were a lovely shade of red, making his eyes stand out even more, even though Ignis was focusing on everything but him. 

Ravus thought he looked adorable, he had never looked so vulnerable, always with the poker face and the fake smiles. It was a blessing to be able to see him react like any other human being. Not that Ravus wanted anyone else to witness Ignis like this. If they did, they will surely try to take him away.

"Ignis," Ravus whispered and finally Ignis looked at him. They were so close, Ravus felt something on his chest, like a pull towards Ignis, he let go of his wrists so he could intertwine their fingers together…

The Queen cleaned her throat and both stepped away from each other, but Ravus was reluctant to let go of his hand. 

"King Regis is on his way as we speak, along with some of his council members, be prepared for anything," She warned them, her eyes never leaving their joined hands. 

Ravus felt like a bucket of cold water had fallen over him, having the King and his council come in person could only mean trouble. As the heir of the throne he was expected to marry one of the Noble's daughters. The council had been very vocal about it for the past year, and with dread he remember that the council that had planned to turn people against Ignis on the garden was the one which daughter was the more likely candidate. 

"Mother, you can't be serious," Ravus protested. 

"I wish I was, but under normal circumstances this should not be happening." She turned around ready to leave but Gentiana stepped inside the room.

"The council...there is no way they will all come here, I don't understand," Ignis whispered to himself. 

"Fire child, aren't you aware of the circumstances?" Gentiana asked. "The bond that connects you to our prince? The bond has been calling all this time, can you feel it?" 

Ignis stared at her conflicted, the grip that Ravus had on his hand increased and Ignis gasped in shock. 

"Our souls are connected…" 

"Not completely, the bond is yet to be sealed," Gentiana explained.

"Can it be undone?" The Queen asked and now it was Ignis's turn to squeeze Ravus's hand. Did he wanted that? To go back to Insomnia like nothing ever happened? He was never social so the only people he had were Noctis, Gladio and Prompto among some of the Kingsglave and some of his superiors, like Regis, Cor, his uncle… but everyone that was around was mostly because they had to, they did learn to enjoy each other's company and friendships were created, but it was different now. 

Ravus was the first actual friend he made outside of his circle. He enjoyed his company, even if at first they hated each other. His training wasn't even finished, worse of all he knew he had a gigantic crush on Ravus. His reactions earlier were proof enough, he hadn't been able to stop his blush or even look at Ravus directly for fear of what he could find, but after Ravus had called his name so softly he had to. 

He had skipped grades in school thanks to all his tutors, he had graduated and started his duty when he was sixteen, he had missed most of what kids his age experienced, that included falling in love and dating. 

He was trained on how to react to any political and social event, but everything here was new to him. Ravus was a part of an equation he hadn't planned, and yet…

"I'm afraid that the bond will only grow stronger over time, the only way to weaken it is to keep them apart, but that comes with serious consequences."

"Very well…" The Queen lowered her gaze, as if she was thinking about it and then she lifted her hand and barrier forcefully separated him from Ravus. Ignis gasped in surprise and Ravus actually growled angrily. 

"I'm truly sorry for this, but that's what the council has agreed upon." Ignis felt very sleepy, his eyes closed involuntary, darkness was the last thing he remembered. 

\-----------------------------------

Ignis though that he had only been asleep for a few hours but then Gentiana informed him that it had been a week, the spell that the Queen had used on Ravus and him was so powerful that both had been in a coma state for longer than anticipated. 

King Regis and company had arrived that same morning and were waiting for him to wake up. 

Ignis was escorted to the throne room after everyone had gathered there and couldn't shake the feeling of helpless, the Council was surely going to try and convince everyone that Ignis should leave immediately. Lucis could sent another mage on his place and Ignis would be back empty handed. 

The doors opened and Ignis almost fell when he felt a strong pull on his chest. His eyes locked with Ravus, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room next to Lunafreya and he had to force his magic to back down when fire appeared on his hands and the curtain closer to him caught on fire. The closest guards were already putting the fire out before Ignis could even think about it. Ravus seemed to have the same problem, the glass of water next to him shattered making the Council man next to him shout in panic. 

Ignis closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try to calm himself. This would only agraviate his problem. 

"Ignis, how are you feeling son?" Ignis's eyes snapped open and he finally noticed that King Regis was standing in front of the Queen, on his side was his uncle and on the other his shield. A hand landed on his shoulder and pushed him forward, Ignis looked back and to his immense relief he found Cor Leonis pushing him towards the King. 

He was suddenly light-headed, he didn't have to face the Council alone, the King might be disappointed on him later but he had come to get Ignis, which was better than to be kicked out and sent to Lucis alone. 

"Ignis," his uncle called him and Ignis received a hug, which was strange since Ignis was truly expecting him to scold him for falling his duty. 

"Are you alright?" Clarus Amicitia asked him next, "You look pale."

"I'm alright…" Ignis tried to reassure them but his voice came raspier than intended. 

"Are we all ready to begin?" One of the Council members asked annoyed. Everyone turned towards the Queen and the meeting began. Ignis had remained with his eyes lowered most of the meeting, only the Council members were active in the discussion at hand. Regis was standing in front of Ignis as if shielding him from the comments, while his uncle and Cor keep a hand on Ignis's shoulders to let him know that he wasn't alone. 

"Is it true that Scientia, triggered a soul bond on the Prince?" 

"Of course, he was the cause! He should have never been allowed to be near his highness in the first place!" 

"How dare he do this?!" 

"His highness must be furious! To force a bond on him!" The rest of the comments were background noise by the time everyone was shouting things about him being an outsider and trying to force a bond with their Prince. 

Ignis almost shouted that he hadn't plan this! He only wanted to fulfil his duty and go back, he never expected this to happen.

He never planned for Ravus to fall in love with him.

And he absolutely never planned to fall himself for the Prince. 

He raised his head just for a second, and his eyes locked with Ravus again. He looked away feeling cold, Ravus's eyes were literally shining with fury, and Ignis couldn't tell if it was because of his presence...did Ravus hated him now? Had he created the bond by himself? He didn't know how it was possible to manipulate feelings, but just the thought of his friendship been fake made him nauseous. His breathing grew heavy and his vision was turning dark on the corners. 

The last time he had a panic attack was when he realized that his parents were truly gone, before his uncle came and got him away from everything.

"That's enough!" Ravus stood up and shouted. He ignored the protests and hurriedly walked towards Ignis. Regis and his shield made way for him to get to Ignis but Cor and his uncle never release his shoulders. 

"Ignis, take a deep breath," Ravus places both of his hands on his cheeks and forced Ignis to look at him, "don't listen to them." 

Once Ignis closed his eyes and relaxed Ravus turned his attention towards the throne, "Mother, seize this madness! This whole meeting is ridiculous!" 

"The Prince has been bewitched!" The oldest of the Council shouted and pointed his finger at Ignis, "How dare you?"

"What?" Finally Ignis decided to speak up, having Ravus next to him made him feel more comfortable, "I do not have that kind of power! I haven't done such a thing!" 

"You know what you did!" The one that had tried to get Ignis to fight them in the garden before accused, "you're a commoner trying to get more power by using our Prince! You couldn't control that Lucian prince so you decided to use Lord Ravus instead! We should have sent you back the moment we realized the kind of rat you truly are! How disgraceful, trying to taint the Oracle line!" 

King Regis narrowed his eyes at the man and Cor actually placed his hand over his katana, ready to shut him up but Ravus stopped them before they could say anything by actually shooting ice at the man and almost impaling his head. 

"Shut up."

"Ravus!" His mother scolded him. 

"He has been brainwashed!" Another man shouted. 

Ravus ignored the shouts and looked at the first man with so much fury than nobody else decided to interrupt. 

"Tell me how are you any different than the words you used to describe Ignis?" He snapped, "Using your family's name to try to get even more power over the Council? How is Ignis a thread to you? He is a commoner in your eyes, but he is a son of Tenebrae and he should be treated like one!" 

"Is this over the arranged marriage?" Lunafreya voiced her question, "are you afraid that you lost your path to the throne?" 

"Is this true?" The queen asked and looked at the Council members that had been speaking ill about Ignis since the beginning. 

"Your Majesty! We wouldn't dare!" 

Ravus growled while Ignis stare in surprise. It was true that the Council had been very vocal about the marriage age and that Ravus needed to find a wife soon. They had literally made a list of possible candidates to consider, most of them were connected to them by blood. The most promising one was the daughter of the oldest member of the Council. Ignis finally put the pieces together, if Ravus was indeed in love with him that would be an obstacle in their way. Ravus had to marry in order to show a good moral to the people, but they just didn't want that, they wanted someone they could use so when Ravus takes over they would have a path. 

Ignis wondered if that was the reason Lunafreya had asked that question.

"Enough!" Ravus shouted again and the Council grew silent, "You wanted a strong alliance before by trying to get Lunafreya and Noctis to be wed, and you wanted me to get married to a Tenebraen Noble so the people could be happy?"

Ravus turned around and took Ignis hand in between his, frost appeared around and when Ravus opened them Ignis was holding a beautiful ice flower, but it had a light in the center, the color of his healing magic.

"Would you accept this flower?" Ravus whispered and Ignis blushed uncontrollably. He knew full well what giving a flower created with your own magic meant in Tenebrae. 

A promise to always love you. 

Ignis was speechless. His uncle gasped in surprise and Cor stared at Ravus as if he could not believe what he just did. King Regis and Clarus looked at them with a smile while Queen Sylva and Lunafreya stood up and watched Ignis's reaction. 

"But what about the people?" The angry Councilman shouted, "It's a tradition that the oldest son or daughter has to marry a Tenebraen Noble! I will not accept this outsider!" 

"But he is a Noble, maybe not from Tenebrae but from Lucis, but his mother was from Tenebrae," his uncle declared, "She married a Noble, and that made her one too. We might be low branch, but since Ignis was chosen as Noctis advisor his position should not be a problem." 

"And so what?" He yelled, but it was more of a facade, he was running out of arguments and he knew it.

"You all wanted an alliance," Ravus declared before turning towards Ignis again, "Do you accept the flower?" 

"Do you love Ravus?" Lunafreya had asked him before and he had been in so much shock that he hadn't been able to answer her properly.

There was no doubt in Ravus's feelings towards him anymore, the simple gestures of trying to defend him and the flower he was given were enough.

He took Ravus hand this time and focused his magic into the flower like his mother had told him before. Fire appeared on his palms and danced around the frozen flower. It was warm but the ice didn't melt.

Another promise.

A promise to always light your way. 

A burning love that never dies.

Ice and fire were no usually balanced but the flower didn't melt not the fire extinguish, sealing their silent promise.

"I do," he answered both questions.

The scar in their hands lit up and their magic appeared as if dancing around them in soft waves. The burning feeling on Ignis's chest disappeared and he felt like he was floating, getting lost in Ravus's warm gaze.

Ravus stated at his joined hands in delighted. He smiled and Ignis couldn't help the feeling and threw himself at Ravus laughing happily. Ravus hugged him back while the Council stated in shock.

"No! This is unacceptable! Your majesty, you can not be alright with this madness. That boy is just using the Prince. He just wants access to the Oracle magic, a common thief! He needs to-"

"It seems like we got the alliance we were looking forward to," King Regis commented, "A Lucian and a Tenebraen ruling together, don't you think so, Sylva?" 

"Indeed we have, and this has helped me realize that having a new Council is in order," Queen Sylva said more coldly and Lunafreya clapped her hands before rushing down the steps. Queen Sylva dismissed everyone, the man stared at Ravus and Ignis for another moment with so much hate that Ravus hugged Ignis more tightly against him, but in the end he followed the rest.

"My apologies, I was blinded by the ideas that these old men had put into my head, I knew tradition is important, but you are my son and your happiness should have come first," She smiled, "even though I thought you hated each other." 

"We actually did at the beginning, your Majesty," Ignis explained, "we couldn't even be in the same area without a fight." 

"Your bond was created since the beginning but since you couldn't understand it the strong feelings you projected were the negative ones," Gentiana made her presence known. 

"Did you knew about it?" Ravus raised an eyebrow. 

"It was not my place to intervene, you both needed to realize your own feelings, your souls were calling for each other since the beginning, such a beautiful melody," Gentiana stared at the flower in their joined hands and smiled. 

"How curious, ice and fire." 

"Like in the legends," Luna smiled, "Ifrit and Shiva were described as opposites, yet their love has lasted for centuries." 

Gentiana smiled again, "Truly fascinating."

\-----------------------------------------

"I must say, this is not what I had in mind when I was informed that a celebration was in order."

"Calm down, Iggy!" Gladio laughed while he poured two shots of wine, "I never thought you were going to get thrown into a political scandal and walk away with the Prince of Tenebrae after you, but here we are!" 

"Gladio! Must you put it that way?" Ignis signed in defeat. 

"Hey, you were the last person - no offense, that we thought was going to get married! We were in shock when they told us that King Regis and my dad where on their way to Tenebrae because some assholes were trying to separate you two." 

"We aren't even engaged-"

"And then Noctis and Prompto tried to sneak out because they were ready to defend you and Monica and Nyx drag them back. You should have seen them, they looked like kicked puppies." 

Ignis looked around and spotted Noctis and Prompto laughing along side Lunafreya, at least they had forgotten about him for a bit. It was chaos when Noctis stormed in, sword in hand and demanding to see Ravus. Most surprisingly were Prompto, Iris and Gladio that instead of stopping him had cornered Ravus so he couldn't escape.

Nobody got hurt, but Ravus told him that he had never thought Noctis had it in him to threaten someone in that level. 

Speaking of Ravus...he hadn't seen him since he got here. He could feel his presence in the area, like an invisible string connecting them together. The thought made him feel warm and fuzzy, all the masks he had put over the years crumbled into million pieces when the mere thought of Ravus crossed his head.

Gladio must have noticed and passed him one of the shots he had poured, Ignis drank it but his eyes were still looking around, silently waiting to catch a glimpse of his soulmate.

"You got it bad~" Gladio laughed and punched his shoulder lightly. Ignis blushed again, not like he could contradict his statement. He knew he had fallen in love since that day in the library.

"But you know," Gladio's face turned serious and Ignis felt the change in the air, "I always worried that you were always working and training, you never had time for anything else. Noctis and I still remember that kid that came and got lost on his first day and cried when Noctis found him because it was his job to take care of him and not otherwise." 

"Noctis wanted you to relax and take it easy, to have a life outside of his, he might be a brat, but he cares -like a lot." 

Ignis just listened quietly, he always knew that he was overworking, but he wanted to repay all the kindness the people in the Citatel had shown him when his parents had died. Mostly Noctis, the prince had something that made Ignis wanted to protect him from anyone or anything that wanted to cause him harm. 

"I'm glad you found someone, you deserve everything and if he doesn't treat you like you deserve we are going to have a long chat," Gladio declared while punching his fist into his open palm. 

Ignis smiled, leave it to Gladio to threaten the Prince of Tenebrae, not like Noctis was behind. Both could be deadly when their interests aligned. 

The music in the room stopped and the crowd applauded when Ravus and his mother came into the center of the room and started the waltz. The music started right away and everyone's eyes were focused on the pair. Ignis's eyes trailed over Ravus, it wasn't the first time he saw him wearing his formal clothes, but his white and gold gala suit made him look so dashing and elegant, the blue cape over his shoulders moved along with him in a breathtaking dance and Ignis couldn't look away.

They danced for a few more minutes and then the music stopped and started to play a new melody. Ravus let go of his mother with a soft smile and his eyes landed on Ignis in the other side of the room. He strolled towards him and Ignis finally noticed that his hair was picked up in a half ponytail. 

He looked down at his black and silver suit and red cape, Iris and Luna had told him he looked amazing, but he was still nervous. Noctis and Prompto had forced him to let his hair down and to leave his glasses behind arguing that he didn't need them. And lastly, Gladio had chosen the cape color, saying that he wasn't just representing Lucis, but House Scientia as well, the oldest fire mages to serve the crown. 

Ravus stopped in front of him, gave him a bow and extended his arm out, "Would you honor me this one dance?" 

Ignis grinned and took the offered hand, "it would be my pleasure, your highness." 

"It's Ravus, Lord Scientia," Ravus joked while they walked to the center. 

"Then call me Ignis," He replied back.

Both started to dance around the room, everyone was watching but Ignis felt as if it was just the two of them. They were in perfect sync and both couldn't help but smile. Couples around them joined into the dance as well, but the only thing they could think about was each other's eyes. 

"I would like to know you better," Ravus interlace their fingers together, "everything you like, everything you don't." 

Ignis slowed down until both were just standing in the middle of the ballroom.

"To spend each precious second on your side, to wake up next to you each sunrise, to watch each sunset together at the end of the day, and count all the stars in your eyes during the night. This is my promise to you," Ravus held out a necklace with a ring hanging from the chain. He let go of Ignis to place it around his neck, "that no matter what happens I will always be there." 

Ignis smiled while holding the ring in his hand, "Are you a poet now?" 

"With you as my inspiration I might as well become one." Ravus took a step back to observe his work and Ignis blushed. It seemed that Ravus still managed to shut him up with just a few words. 

"I think I might be in love," Ignis whispered so only Ravus could hear him. His cheeks were burning but he wanted to say it so badly, he felt as if he was going to combust if he didn't. And knowing that his powers were more related to fire he wasn't sure if he wanted to tempt fate. 

"What was that?" Ravus stood frozen and Ignis realized that he was looking at him surprised.  
And was that a big grin he was trying to control? He looked so dashing and Ignis wanted to cherish this precise moment. 

Ignis gathered all his courage again, "I love you," he repeated more loudly and confident. 

"I love you," Ravus replied without skipping a beat and Ignis couldn't wait anymore. He pushed himself forward and crashed his lips against Ravus's. He froze for a second but then his hand was in the back of Ignis's head keeping him in place while his other arm pushed him towards him. The kiss deepened, both lost on the feeling of fulfillment.

The sound of clapping and cheering finally broke them apart. Both looked down when they felt their magic reacting, it was everywhere but the strongest point was in their chests. Twin lights floated around before connecting together and creating a sylleblossom figure before disappearing in beautiful sparks. 

Everyone gasped surprised by the magnificent scene playing in front of them, it wasn't any day that two souls linked to each other in such perfect sync. The area was filled with tiny ice crystals surrounded by a warm light the color of flames. Blue and red magic encircled the couple for a few more seconds until it completely disappeared.

"Their soul finally bonded completely." King Regis announced with a smile. 

"And it will stay that way until Etro calls upon them," Queen Sylva commented while Lunafreya and Prompto cheered over the pictures they had gathered. 

Ignis raised his eyebrow when he noticed Gladio and Noctis with raised shots of wine on their direction. Gladio grinned while Noctis looked disinterested but Ignis could see the happiness in his eyes.

He himself was bursting with happiness, he was still gripping Ravus's shoulders and getting a feel of his new link. Emotions flowed over him, matching his own, he could tell what Ravus was thinking and vise versa. The link was so powerful that he could feel his magic getting stronger just by the close proximity. 

"I cannot believe I spend months trying to get rid of you," Ravus laughed. 

"Perhaps it's a bit too late now," Ignis remarked while intertwined their fingers together again, "You are stuck with me until death do us apart." 

"I will not have it any other way," Ravus put the loose strands of Ignis's hair behind his ear and stole another kiss from him. 

The music started again and Ravus used the moment to lift Ignis in his arms and spin him around. Ignis laughed and Ravus could not really think of another sound more beautiful than that one.


End file.
